Fop and Yuki in Wonderland
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: Fop and Yuki discover the crazy plains of Wonderland.


I know. Some of the scenes were cut out, changed, and whatnot. Had to be for it to be right. Right as in, for the person who asked me to write it.  
NO, that does mean starting requesting me to write stuff. When I want that to happen, I'll ask. This was for something totally different.

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was out, and there were two girls out to enjoy this nice, sunny day. They sat atop a lush green hill, laying on their backs, hands behind their heads, daydreaming. One of the girls, twelve-year-old Fop, stared up at the clouds, wondering what images she could get out of them. She saw one, and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Her friend, Yuki, looked at her. Fop pointed up and said, "That cloud right there. It looks like a butt." She laughed.

Yuki, not knowing just which cloud she was talking about, played along. "Oh yeah. A butt. Not as shapely as yours, but a butt nonetheless."

Fop sat up, looking at her friend with a quizzing face. "I thought you always said I didn't have one, and now you think it's shapely?"

Yuki shook her head, sitting up as well. "Sarcasm sweetheart. Sarcasm." She looked to her right, to a tree, and it seemed to have a little door in the trunk. Her brow furrowed, and she whispered, "Oh ho? What's this?" Standing up, she walked over to the tree slowly, seeing that this door came with a knob as well.

Fop followed her slightly older friend. When she got to the door, she gasped, giggling. "Let's go inside Yuki!" She put her hand on the knob, turning it.

"Hey hey!" She shook her head. "I don't know, I mean, what's in there?" Fop didn't answer her question; she was thinking of an answer. "Exactly. So let's just walk away and pretend we didn't see it." She began to do just that.

Fop gasped. "You're such a fraidy cat! I wanna see what's inside! What if it's some magical world? Well, I wanna be the one who discovers it, and if you don't wanna come, that's fine." She opened the door and stepped inside, only to topple forward and fall.

Yuki turned around at the sound of Fop's screams. "Fop?!" She went to the door and all she saw was a solid ground. "Fop?" she asked again, this time a little more timid. She took a step inside the little door, and just like her friend, toppled over in the darkness.

"What is this?!"

Yuki heard Fop's voice, and let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, where are you?"

"Yuki! I knew you'd come!"

Yuki snorted. "Sure sure. I'm glad to step into some small door only to fall over in darkness."

It was silent for a moment. Then Fop said, "It's not dark."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? Of course it," she stopped for a moment at the lamp that she now saw in Fop's hand, "is. Where did you get that?"

Fop shrugged. "It was floating here next to me. Like that chair that's floating next to you."

"What chair?" she asked, but received her own answer. When she turned around in the air, she saw a chair, a book, even a foot rest. "What the heck . . . ?"

Fop, finding her own chair, sat down in it. She rocked back and forth before totally flipping over and falling out of it. Of course, there was no ground to fall on. Just the air as they slowly kept drifting down the corridor.

Finally their feet sat upon solid ground, but all the items that were floating with them did not. Instead, they kept floating, up and up and up, probably for the next couple of people who come around.

"That's weird. Shouldn't they have come down with us?"

Fop shrugged. "Who cares?! Look at where we are!"

Yuki did indeed look, and saw that they were in some kind of garden. The walls were covered in leaves, or maybe that's what they were made out of. They heard marching footsteps, and hid behind one of the walls. They watched for what could be causing such noise, and saw something unbelievable. They were cards! Cards from a deck, and these were from the suit of clubs. They marched in order from Ace on down to the Ten. The face cards were nowhere in sight. Fop giggled, jumping up and down in excitement. Yuki looked down at her.

"Can you calm down please? I don't want to get caught."

"Fraidy cat," the younger one mumbled before settling down and watching the procession. The cards continued to march on, their eyes closed and heads held high with confidence. She was amazed that they didn't even have to watch where they were going! "Isn't this awesome Yuki?"

"Yeah. Marching cards. Where in the world are we?"

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!"

Both girls jumped, looking around trying to find out what was going on. They tried to find who was talking, to make sure they weren't talking to them. Off with their head? Why, that sure didn't seem very pleasant. Not in the slightest. It was a woman's voice they heard, one with much authority and no grace.

"Yuki, which head does she mean?"

Yuki giggled. "Not the one you're thinking about pervert." They peeked around the corner of the leafy wall and saw all the card suits lined up in rows. They were wielding their spears, their other hands straight down against their narrow sides. They saw a small bunny, and he reminded them of Peter Cottontail, except he didn't look like he wanted to play. He had a very serious look on his face, and he was holding a watch, a large gold pocket watch, in his hand. There were several other people milling around, then they saw someone trembling. They were standing in the middle of everything at some sort of stand or platform.

"Please, your majesty, have mercy--"

"SILENCE!"

Yuki and Fop both saw who was doing all the yelling, the woman addressed has "your majesty." She was a rather plump woman who wore a black dress with red heart designs all over. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it was short and black. Her face gave a malicious look, and she did not look merciful at all.

"I will have no such disobedience in my court! I say off with your head, then off with it! Do not try and tell me what to do, I don't care how many times you say "please." I am the law here, and that is final!" Looking at her guards, who the girls assumed were the cards, she smiled a nasty smile before saying, "_Please_ take him away."

The two cards from the suit of spades marched up next to the trembling . . . stork and picked him up from under his arms. He was crying, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Well, for him there wasn't.

"Fop, did you see that? He was a stork." She giggled, before thinking about what was going to happen to him. "Oh no . . . is he really going to die?"

"I think so." Fop and Yuki both looked at each other before staring beyond the leaf wall to see what else would be going on. The Queen of Hearts sat atop a large, tall throne. The bunny they'd seen earlier was speaking to her now. He stuttered a lot they saw, and from hearing him speak, they giggled.

A five from the Diamonds suit turned around, one eye open, looking around. He thought he heard some kind of noise. Leaving his station, he began searching for the small noise he'd heard.

"What's the matter with you? Get back in position now!"

He jumped, rushing back to his spot in line at the order of the Queen. The girls sighed, glad she seemed to be on their side even though she didn't know it.

"Yuki, if they find us, will they tell us, _'Off with your head!'_ too?"

Yuki cringed at the thought. "Ugh, I hope not. Let's get out of here eh?"

Fop nodded, and they quietly snuck out the way they came. As they walked, they both saw that the previous path they'd trekked looked nothing like what they remembered. Soon they began wondering if this was really the way they'd came. Both girls kept walking, hoping to find the giant hole in the ceiling with the floating items, but instead they came across a table and a tiny door. The door stared up at them for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, I guess you want to get through me too?"

Fop jumped, looking down at it. "Did you just talk?!"

He scoffed. "Why of course I did! Why are you so surprised? You speak don't you?"

Yuki just shook her head, wondering what else could happen in this world. "So, can we get through please sir?"

He shook his . . . door knob. "You're too big. And I'm locked."

Just as he said that, a key appeared on the table. Fop grabbed it without hesitation, bending down on her hands and knees and stuffing it into the lock. She turned the key, and heard it click!. Standing, she sighed. "Well, that solves one problem. How do we get through? We're way too big to fit."

The door laughed then. "You drink the bottle on the table of course!"

Yuki put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah. The nonexistent bottle right here on the table."

And then the bottle existed.

"Oh . . ." She picked it up and there was a little label attached to it that said _Drink Me!_ "Well duh," she whispered. She carefully took the top off of the tiny bottle, before taking a few small sips. For a moment, nothing happened. She sighed, putting the bottle on the table. "Okay so that didn't WORK!" On that last word, she shrank down so fast she didn't have time to take a breath. Before she knew it, she was staring at the door, which was about the same height as her, and then staring up at Fop, who seemed to be at least a mile high. "Agh! It _did_ work!"

Fop giggled, grabbing the bottle and drinking the rest of it. The same happened to her, where at first it didn't seem to work. Then, after a short moment, she shrank as well, a high pitched yell resounding from her lips as she went down. When she was down to her regular height in relevance to Yuki, she giggled again. "Let us go!" The door swung open, and they walked through.

Now, they were really confused. The doorway lead them to a yard with a wall lined with vines. There was a sign that read _Mad Hatter's house this way_ with an arrow pointing to the right, and _March Hare's house that way_ with an arrow pointing to the left. Both girls looked at each other, then turned around to see that the door was no longer there, but a long walk down another path. _What in the world is going on?_ was a thought that ran through both their heads. They decided it didn't matter, and just went on ahead to the house of this "Mad Hatter."

"Happy Happy Un-birthday!"

"To me?"

"To you!"

Both girls shook their heads, wondering just what the heck an "un-birthday" was supposed to be. They thought that maybe this was the craziest of scenes they'd ever seen. There was a man with a tall green top-hat and a hare with a red vest sitting at a rather long table with many chairs and teapots whistling. There were cups and plates and there was a large yellow pot in the center of the table. It seemed to catch their attention the most, because it just seemed different from the rest of them. They saw jam and bread, and a whole assortment of things. It was then that they saw the man and the rabbit had noticed them walking in.

Both who they assumed to be the Mad Hatter and the March Hare began running towards them "No room, no room! There's no room!" they kept shouting. The girls looked around, seeing plenty of empty chairs and other things.

"What do you mean there's no room?" Yuki demanded.

Fop shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, we only came over here because we heard your singing and--"

The Hare and the Hatter stopped. "You heard our singing? And actually came toward it?" the Hare asked. Fop nodded. The Hare nodded to the Hatter, and they each grabbed one girl by the hand, sitting her down next to them across the table. Fop sat next to the Mad Hatter, and Yuki with the March Hare. "Do tell us what your names are?"

"Yuki."

"Fop."

They laughed. "Those are very funny names!" said the Hatter.

"Oh yes, very funny indeed."

Yuki crossed her arms. "Well whatever. So, what is this 'un-birthday' you were singing about?"

The Hatter stared at her. "You don't know what an un-birthday is?" She shook her head. He looked across the table at his friend. "She doesn't know what an un-birthday is!"

The Hare was spreading jam on a piece of bread, then stopped. "She doesn't?!" he exclaimed, throwing the knife into the air, jam flying everywhere, and eating the bread. "Oh dear, that is just not going to work at all!"

And so, the Hatter and the Hare proceeded to explaining an un-birthday, which the days that are not your birthday. The girls understood, and when they explained that it was also their un-birthdays as well, they all celebrated, singing and dancing around the table, playing with the moving teapots and kettles.

At the end of the singing, there was a mouse. The mouse floated down from the sky after an explosion of different colored fireworks. This was the phrase he chanted as he descended:

_Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat,  
How I wonder what you're at!  
Up above the world you fly,  
like a teatray in the sky!  
Twinkly Twinkle Little Bat,  
how I wonder what you're at!_

The girls clapped, giggling as they did so. It was a rather entertaining scene that unfolded about them, but soon they saw themselves growing tired with everything. The Mad Hatter never got any less mad, and the March Hare was the same story. Fop began yawning, suddenly not finding things so funny anymore. Yuki didn't either.

"I think we'd better go now . . ." Fop whispered to her friend, who was sitting at the table next to her now, watching the Hatter and the Hare share tea and sing to each other.

Yuki sighed. "Just a little longer. Don't want to seem impolite or anything."

Fop hissed, "But I wanna go now!"

Yuki shot a glare at her. "Fine! Okay get up and walk out slowly."

They did so, sneaking out the way they came. The Hatter and the Hare didn't even notice, so engrossed in their tea as they were. The girls opened and closed the white gate door behind them, and began walking.

To where, they didn't know.

* * *

Okay so, I'd rather stick to Final Fantasy VII, but I needed the "copyright" on this for future reference....sorta.  
I do not know if this will be continued.....I don't know if it really needs to be.  
Any questions, reviews are much more recommended than PMs...they show the love more ^^


End file.
